thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
A Fish Called Raven
A Fish Called Raven was the fifth episode of the first season. It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 24, 2003. Plot Raven and Chelsea are ecstatic to get jobs on the school newspaper, The Barracudian, as the fashion writer and front page photographers, respectively. However, they arrive late to the metting, and as a result Seniorita Rodriguez gives Raven the job of the sports reporter instead, with the fashion writer job going to a student named Lester, and Chelsea gets the job as the junior photographer. In an effort to lift Raven's spirits, Chelsea tells her that it will still be fun and asks the lead editor and photographer, Serena Valentine, if she agrees. Serena says that it's not about fun, but rather ebout "reporting the news and exposing the truth", and adds a threat for the two not to get anything on the wrong page of the paper, as only her articles belong there. Raven then has a vision of someone crashing into the school and tells Chelsea that they are about to land on the front page, instead of Serena. In the next scene, Tanya is getting hyped up over a basketball game. Raven bounces in and begins taking notes on the game, but unfortunately for her, Cory interrupts and tricks her into standing up so that he can sit on the couch. Raven protests, making Tanya wonder why she's so eager to watch the game. Raven talks about how she has become a series sports journalist, but the colors of the attire of the Lakers distracts her. Raven is then requested to leave the room. Raven is mad that she can't go to the concert, until she has a vision of Eddie scoring the winning basket. Raven realizes she can write up the page in advance and go to the concert, and goes off to tell Chelsea but Serena, a rival editor, overhears the conversation and threatens to expose Raven's secret. Meanwhile, Tanya and Victor, unknowingly to Cory, spruce up his science project, which they had disapproved of. During the time-out, Tanya and Victor nag Cory on his unfinished science project. The next day after school, Raven and Chelsea are preparing to take notes and pictures of the break-in Raven predicted. They put Eddie on guard, but he is seen by Serena, who interviews him. Eddie fools Serena into thinking that there's something wrong with the roof and she runs off, pleased by this new information. The break-in occurs, with a clown entering the building. Apparently, he was supposed to be at a six-year-old's birthday party. Eddie and Chelsea, ecstatic that Raven's vision came true, reveal her secret and identity to the clown, who is unimpressed and only cares about the fact that they didn't open the window for him. The next day, Raven and Chelsea's article on the event, "Send In the Clown", is a front page story, much to Serena's discontent. Serena asks them how they knew that the clown would crash through the window, but Raven just disses her in reply. Seniorita Rodriguez gives the to girls tickets to a Boyz N Motion concert and asks them to cover the event, but a revenge-seeking Serena mentions that there is a basketball game that night and Raven, as the sports reporter, should attend. Seniorita Rodriguez tells Chelsea she will have to attend concert alone as Raven must cover the game. A distraught Raven, accompanied by Chelsea, complains about the sport during basketball practice when Gino, a nerdy player on the team, nearly hits Raven with the ball. Eddie comes over to apologize and is told by Coach that he will be starting for the first time. Raven has a vision that Eddie will shoot the last basket of the game, winning for his team. Raven tells Chelsea about her vision, saying that she can write the article earlier and attend the Boyz N Motion concert, making a comment about how much she loves being psychic. Unfortunately, Serena overhears the conversation and plots to use the information against her. Later on, Serena confronts Raven on her psychic powers, printing out Raven's article on Eddie scoring the final basket in the game, called "Eddie Wins for Fins", which Raven had already written on the school's computer. She then shows Raven her own report on Raven's psychic powers, entitled "Psychic Freak Walks Among Us" and telling Raven that if the games goes as she predicted, the whole school will know her secret. As Raven helps her best friend prepare for the concert, Chelsea tells her that maybe it's time everyone knew her secret. Chelsea asks her what the big deal is about everyone knowing about her psychic powers, to which Raven replies that she just wants to be like everybody else, and if Eddie shoots the winning basket her dreams of being looked upon as an ordinary girl will be crushed. Chelsea tells her that she will miss the concert in order to be there for Raven. Meanwhile, Cory is obviously struggling with his assignment, as his solar system is made up of food, but Tanya will not let Victor help him, telling her husband that Cory must either sink or swim on his own. That night, however, Victor catches Tanya doing Cory's project for him. Tanya realizes that Victor snuck downstairs to do exactly the same thing. The two discuss their fear of Cory failing in academics. They begin working on Cory's project together, much to his content - Cory had been watching their exchange, knowing that they were going to help him. During the game, Eddie misses another shot and calls a time-out, unaware that his final hoop will ruin Raven's reputation. Serena arrives at the scene, smugly telling Raven how much she can't wait about the final buzzer. Raven attempts to stop the team from passing the ball to Eddie, but is shooed away by him. Chelsea arrives at the game due to the Boyz N Motion concert being cancelled. Eddie then scores and confidently tells Raven that he's "feeling it". Serena mocks Raven again and Chelsea steals the ball, which subsequently gets both her and Raven chicked out of the game. Originally upset due to her failed efforts, Raven hatches a plan to enter the court again as the mascot, Barry the Barricuda, during which she interrupts the game and reveals her identity to Eddie. Eddie calls for a time-out and the cheerleaders take control of the stage. Raven, disguised as Barry, is forced to dunk a basket by jumping from a trampoline, but lands upside-down inside the hoop instead. Eddie then arrives to confront Raven, who confesses that he will shoot the winning basket, but also how it will tarnish her reputation. Although Eddie feels bad, he marvels as how it's the winning shot. Raven, though clearly upset, tells Eddie to take the winning shot, much to his excitement. The time-out is over and the game is back in session. Eddie is given the ball by a fellow player and runs and dribbles through the other players, with Raven quietly cheering him on despite her personal feelings on the matter. Before taking the winning shot, Eddie rethinks things for a moment and then passes the ball to Gino, much to the horror of Coach and the astonishment of Raven. In a stroke of luck, Gino manages to score on the buzzer, stunning everyone and horrifying Serena. Rave in is touched to learn that Eddie was willing to sacrifice for her. Serena walks up, angry that Raven "tricked" her, but believes that there is a real story behind it, which she is fully set on discovering. Tanya and Victor are sitting on the couch when Cory arrives and declares that he got an A on his science assignment. Originally happy for him, Victor and Tanya's pleasure turns to shock and slight anger when they realize that the assignment was actually a report. Cory reveals that the project on the solar system was just a fake. The actual project was for the class to come up with a theory and then prove it. Cory called his report the "Theory of Relativity", in where he states that relatives always look out for each other (Cory's parents helping him with an imaginary report that he was clearly failing). Victor feels used, but Tanya is proud of her son. The doorbell then rings and Tanya goes over to answer it. Raven warns her not to answer if it's a fish, but Tanya laughs this off. However, Raven's suspicions are proven to be true when Barry the Barracuda is seen outside. The family screams in horror and panic as Tanya shuts the door again. Main Cast *Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *T'keyah Crystal Keymah as Tanya Baxter *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter Guest Cast *Spencer Redford as Serena Valentine Goofs and Trivia *This episode marks Raven's only time wearing stiletto heels in season one. *Eddie is number 33 on the Bayside basketball team. *This is the first episode that Boyz N Motion were mentioned. *This is the first episode to have Raven say "oh snap." *When the clown crashes through the window, Chelsea starts taking pictures. However, in the newspaper article, the picture is of the clown outside of the window. *If viewers look closely when Raven jumps to dunk the ball into the basket, she has the wires clipped to her. *This was the first time a slide whistle falling sound effect was used in "That's So Raven" when Raven falls. It would later be used again in "Extreme Cory" when Raven nearly gets killed after she goes down the stairs on a skateboard, "Country Cousins" when Raven falls through a hole in the floor at Vicky's house, and "Fur Better or Fur Worse" when Tiffany falls out the air vent. *The computer seen when Serena and Raven were talking is an Apple iMac 1st Generation. Quotes :Serena: A good reporter doesn't just report the news, she discovers it. :Senorita Rodriguez: Thank you. Now discover your seat. :Chelsea (to Raven): Rae, I don't know. Maybe it's time for people to know your secret identity. :Raven: Chelse, I'm psychic, not Batgirl. :Chelsea: Who is that? Could that be Raven Baxter? The fabulous news fashion reporter for our school newspaper. Oh, yeah, baby. I think it is. :Raven: And is that her best friend, Chelsea Daniels? The new star photographer taking (shouting) all the front page photos! :Raven: Sports? But I really wanted to cover fashion. :Senorita Rodriguez: Well, you were fashionably late, so I gave it to Lester. :Raven: Lester? :(Lester bumps chests with another guy) :Senorita Rodriguez: See, Lester? Dreams do come true. 105 105